Meet me on the equinox
by IzabelleDuberry
Summary: Mas Vale morir por tu odio que Prolongar la vida sin tu amor;-Romeo&Julieta Que pasa cuando eres invisible? Nadie sabe que existes;Y cuando quieres a una persona y sabe que existes,pero no hace nada mas que cuidar de tu vida PERO él es TU razon d VIDA;
1. Capitulo 1 El inicio

Capítulo I;

**Título: **"_Meet me on the equinox"_

**Categoría****: **_Romance/Drama_

**Pairing:**_Ninguno_.

**Summary**_: Que pasa cuando eres invisible?? Nadie sabe que existes; Y cuando quieres a una persona y él sabe que existes.... pero no puedes estar con el por qué no es más el que cuida de que sigas viva...y lo peor el es la razón por la CUAL sigues viva...Mal Summary;_

**Advertencia:**_ Este fic; está inspirado en hechos de la vida real; cualquier coincidencia es pura coincidencia & claro los nombres son inventados y si te preguntas yo los he visto a ellos, si… claro en mis sueños._

**Disclaimer:**_ Meet me on the equinox {fic}; me pertenece derechos de autor; Andrea T. Macias & asociación juvenil de talentos. _

**A/N**_: Para Mariana... Denise &&' Handy; saben qué?? Váyanse a la fregada; solo a Mariana; por aguantar mis locas ideas sobre esta historia; &&' claro para mi ángel guardia; sabes... en nuestra próxima vida me asegurare de que seas como Damon Salvatore y te pongas como él, prometo ser Elena; jajajaja y claro no me podría faltar Edmundo de Habsburgo, jajajaja principito bonito, no seré la princesa a la que tengas que cuidar no, esta nena ya es demasiado grande como para tener estirados guardianes.

* * *

_

_**"**__Las personas pueden morir; los sueños, no."_

_**-Charlotte Usher ,GhostGirl.

* * *

**_

_Chelsea Stark__**POV**_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras, Scarlett me miraba de forma extraña, podía sentir su mirada ya que era fuerte y castigadora.

-Vale... ahora que es lo que sigue?- dijo ella soltando mis mejillas y sacando el brillo labial del lado derecho de su bolsillo, lo podía saber ya que retumbaba en mi cabeza el sonido de el brillo labial al abrirlo...

Abrí los ojos lentamente esperando a que ella estuviera sentada con las piernas cruzadas aplicándose brillo labial como siempre.

-Anda…-me susurro una vez que había quitado el exceso de labial de sus labios- Chelsea Stark...-pronuncio mi nombre completo.

Después beso la parte superior del espejo y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo derecho de su saco.

-no sigue nada Scar...-dije.

Ella se bajo del asiento en el que estaba sentada y después me miro y volvió a tomar mis mejillas, Scarlett Knight, mi mejor amiga desde siempre... bueno desde que lo recuerdo claro.

Las dos estudiábamos en un colegio privado a las afueras de Londres, ella era la única que realmente me comprendía en el mundo claro aparte de mi mejor amigo Lucas Wile, intente separarme un poco de Scarlett ya que sus manos estaban heladas y sus ojos color escarlata gracias a unos pupilentes me miraban fijamente lo que hacía que me pusiera totalmente nerviosa.

-Vamos...-dijo ella una vez más con su voz de campanitas doradas resonando en mi mente- llegaremos tarde al colegio si no te apresuras...-dijo ella terminando de acomodarse el saco color azul hecho a la medida.

-Si ya vámonos- dije un poco aterrada.

Scarlett tomo de mi mano y salió corriendo escaleras abajo tomando su bolso y el mío, tomo las llaves que estaban encima de la mesita que estaba a un extremo de la puerta y se miro una vez más en el espejo que había en el perchero, saco un listón rojo de su bolso y lo ato alrededor de su cabello rubio perfectamente hecho hacia atrás que hacía que se viera mas lacio y rubio, se hizo un pequeño moño y lo dejo atado hacia un lado.

Termine de ponerme el saco azul, y termine de bajar las escaleras, abrí mi bolso y le metí los libros a la fuerza, la cerré y nuevamente sentí como ese par de ojos rojos me miraban, volteé nuevamente a ver a Scarlett quien miraba exaltadamente la puerta mientras, una sonrisa se curvaba por sus labios y hacían juego con su piel pálida y su cabello perfectamente lacio y rubio y claro los pupilentes color rojo sangre.

-Ya voy-dije- no nos retrasaremos ya verás.

Tome las llaves del auto mientras Scarlett ponía las de la casa en mi bolso, Salí disparada hacia mi auto y lo encendí, Salí en reversa y espere a que Scarlett se subiera en el.

-Ponte el cinturón-proteste.

-Otra cosa madame zazú??-dijo ella.

Se puso el cinturón y Salí hacia el colegio, cruce varias calles antes de salir a la carretera, conduce unos minutos más, mientras Scarlett movía curiosamente la radio.

-Ya deja una estación- la regañe.

-Está bien...-suspiro ella- pero después no te quejes por otras cosas.

-Bueno considera la idea mañana de tomar el autobús en Oxford street-dije yo sin quitar la vista del camino.

Ella bufo un par de veces antes de cruzar los brazos encima de su pecho y rodar los ojos un par de veces antes de decir...

-Lo lamento-suspiro- prometo comportarme pero por favor no dejes que mis padres me traigan ya sabes como son.

Los padres de Scarlett no se podían considerar "normales" en todo el sentido, su madre había muerto gracias a una sobredosis de medicación después del embarazo de Nadyne(la hermana pequeña de Scarlett), su padre estaba en U.S.A cuando esto paso, y al regresar, no solo regreso siendo otro hombre si no que regreso con una madrastra y un bebe en brazos, pero eso paso ya hace 4 años cuando yo a un no conocía a Scarlett, cuando aun yo era "feliz" en términos reales, Scarlett desde entonces pasa el mayor tiempo metida conmigo en mi casa. Prácticamente solo le falta cambiarse el apeido por Stark y ya sería mi hermana, pero eso no pasara, su padre tiene un mayor énfasis en mandarla a U.S.A para que "conozca" a la familia de Renata(la madrastra), pero Scarlett no quiere así que pasa la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, para ahorrarse charlas y discusiones innecesarias con su padre, no solo dejo de asistir a su escuela donde tenía amigos y era una de las más populares, si no que se cambio a un internado y allí nos conocimos. Aunque Scarlett diga que es horrenda y que nunca un chico se le acercara es realmente bonita más que incluso Nicole Kidman.

-Vamos apresura el paso Chelse-dijo ella en tono agudo.

Rodee los ojos un par de veces antes de aumentar la velocidad.

Scarlett, Lucas y yo no éramos lo que se consideraba un grupo "popular" en nuestro entorno, es mas ni siquiera estábamos en la zona media, estábamos en lo más debajo de la escala de popularidad, éramos como los raros de los raros, realmente no nos importaba mucho, pero nos encantaba estar juntos era algo...

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela y cuando frente, Scarlett se apresuro a quitarse el cinturón y a darme un beso en la mejilla para decir...

-Me formare en la lista de los locker y los horarios...-dijo saliendo del auto.

Tome el bolso de ambas y salí para encontrarme con Lucas.

-Hola Stark-dijo el dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Lucas era mucho más alto que yo, como unos...20 cm mas, voltee hacia arriba para verlo, curvo una sonrisa en sus labios, su piel pálida que hacia juego con cielo nublado y sus ojos perfectamente chocolate, su cabello era café, por encima de los hombros como por 5 cm, estaba cortado en capas y le daba un aire a ben Barnes.

-por que tanto amor?-dije al mismo tiempo que buscaba un paraguas en mi bolso.

El cielo era nublado muy típico de Londres, así que cuando lo encontré lo abrí y se lo pase a Lucas quien lo tomo al instante y lo puso encima de los dos, era agradable caminar con el ya que no tenias que hacerle mucha platica, era típico chico guapo que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello ya que había preferido estar con las "raras", Lucas Wile, era un intercambio de Argentina, sus padres habían decidido mandarlo a vivir a Londres, el decidió quedarse 6 años por una chica, pero ella murió los primeros 2, así que no le resto más que quedarse a vivir aquí, cuando entro al internado, se fijo directamente en Scarlett, pero ella solo vio con un amigo, eso le llevo a quedarse con nosotras.

-Hay!! -dijo el molesto- sabes que te quiero bella mía, es solo que no te puedo demostrar mi amor el primer día?-dijo sonriendo y poniéndose los lentes de sol.

-eso rimo -dijo entre dientes- si tú dices- nos miramos pocos segundos y después soltamos la risotada.

Caminamos a la entrada del colegio y el sonrió un par de veces a las chicas nuevas antes de soltarme e ir al encuentro con Scarlett.

-Chelse-dijo ella- tienes el locker 156 y yo el 157-rio irónicamente.

-Gracias-dije tomando el pequeño trozo de papel con la llave del candado.

-Hola primor-dijo Lucas para reclamar que estaba ahí.

-LUCAS!!!-dijo Scarlett entusiasmada.

Se abrazaron por un par de segundos antes de que yo interrumpiera el momento.

-Sigo aquí…-dije un poco molesta.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas-dijo Lucas.

-Como quieran-dije antes de salir disparada hacia mi locker, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando llegue solté mis libros, tome la carpeta de mi bolso y Salí hacia mi primera clase…Aritmética.

Cuando llegue, corrí hacia el fondo del salón para esconderme de todos los demás, me puse instantáneamente el ipod a todo volumen y puse mi cabello encima de las orejas, aunque realmente mi cabello color café oscuro no cubría nada los auriculares color blanco, espere a que el maestro llegara y comenzara la clase…

Realmente no me gustaba asistir a un colegio privado, estaba acostumbrada a estar con la gente norma, en un ambiente "normal" en lo que cabe, pero... todo cambio cuando mi padre murió a causa de no lose... realmente nunca me había detenido a preguntarme eso... simplemente desde su funeral no hablo con mi madre... ya han pasado 10 años, cuando yo tenía 5, aun tengo muy vivido ese día, mi tía por parte de mi papa Charlotte Stark, me abrazo y dijo que todo estaría bien, me puso un vestido morado y me peino en una cola hacia atrás, no había visto a mi madre, y entonces lo ocultaron, le dije a mi papa "adiós papi" y lo enterraron, mi madre no asistió, y yo realmente no comprendía que pasaba, pero los vagos recuerdos que tengo de ella después de ese día eran de ella llorando por los rincones de la casa.. Que había comprado a las afueras de Londres mudándonos de Lansing en Míchigan, U.S.A, había dejado a mis amigos, los pocos que tenia. No había hablado con mi madre mucho desde entonces, me crie prácticamente con Scarlett, la conocí a los 13, ella y yo entrabamos a la secundaria. Nos habíamos vuelto las mejores amigas desde entonces, ella era un poco distraída pero en fin, a los amigos se les acepta tal y como son ¿no? Mi mama no era muy abierta, y claro ella casi nunca estaba en la casa solo los fines de semana, pero Scarlett y yo siempre íbamos al cine o algo raro, casi nunca hablaba con mi mama... mis profesores decían... "Espero y tus padres estén orgullosos" pero a mi mama sinceramente le da igual, solo me felicita ocasionalmente... Mi vida no había sido una de las mejores, pero era buena en lo que cabe, tenía un cuarto lleno de todo lo que podría una chica querer, posters de celebridades que Scarlett había pegado, una computadora y un Ipod, un armario que mi tía Charlotte se encargaba de remodelar cada que venía a visitarme después de ir a Paris, y claro un baño con Tina, Jacuzzi y regadera, y claro una vista expectacular desde mi ventana que daba hacia un bosque bellísimo, cualquier chica mataría por estar en mi lugar.. Incluso Scarlett pero vamos... ella vive prácticamente conmigo... mi madre ha sido tolerante con ello, por alguna extraña razón se siente identificada con Scarlett y le tiene amor y compasión como a la de una hija... incluso tiene su propia habitación justo alado de la mía... a veces pensaba que mi madre quería mas a Scarlett que a mí, pero tenía que comprenderla... las dos habían sido muy dañadas… y se entendían entre si... realmente nunca me había atrevido a hablar con mi madre sobre la muerte de mi papa.. Simplemente nos saludábamos y las dos poníamos de nuestra parte para que Scarlett no notara que realmente ella y yo solo tenemos los ojos y el apellido de parecido, prácticamente somos dos seres distintos pero cooperamos para hacerle la vida grata tanto a Scarlett como para mí y ella.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo II;_

* * *

"_El pacto de paz entre la vida y la eternidad se llama Muerte__._

_**-**__**Damen Auguste, Evermore."

* * *

**_

_Chelsea Stark __**POV**_**.**

Las clases transcurrían de forma normal, y aun nadie notaba que llevaba los audiculares eso era bueno, cuando acabo la clase de la cuarta hora (arte), me dirigí a mi locker para dejar la bata y los pinceles en su lugar, sentí la mirada rígida de alguien detrás de mi así que decidí voltear, y cuando lo hice, observe a Lucas sonriendo.

-Vamos a comer... Scarlett nos está esperando ya tiene el almuerzo-susurro.

Antes de que yo me pusiera dar cuenta ya estábamos sentados en una mesa alejada de la sociedad observando a los más populares vivoreandolos y envidiando los novios guapísimos de aquellas chicas...

-Es tan guapo-suspiro Scarlett- no lo crees Chelsea?

A la cafetería entraban... Akako Kuran y Santiago Vincent..., Akako era la chica más rica del colegio puesto que su padre tenía un estudio de grabación y era un famoso productor de Londres, Akako era como cualquier chica no era extraordinaria... sus ojos eran color miel, su cabello era castaño y corto, lo único que la hacía verse mejor y "especial" (en el sentido más feo)... era su novio Santiago Vincent... ¿era su sonrisa o su mirada? Lo que lo convertían el chico más guapo de todo el colegio... sus ojos eran increíblemente cafés y su cabello era rubio como el sol... su sonrisa era encantadora y era todo un galán... llevaba un peircing en la barbilla lo que lo hacía aun más atractivo, ya que tenia factura de chico malo... y también faceta... en fin... era guapísimo Santiago... claro era un sueño... el sueño de Scarlett.

Mire a Lucas un par de veces antes de que decir.

-La hemos perdido... Houston-suspire y empecé a hablar como radio- llamando a Houston tenemos problemas…

Lucas me miraba y reía, sacudí un par de veces los hombros de Scarlett pero era inútil estaba embobada en su sueño dorado... pero claro Vincent y Knight se conocían... habían sido amigos incluso habían sido más por lo que me había contado Lucas pero los padres de Vincent y Kuran se conocían y desde entonces Kuran no ha quitado los ojos de el premio mayor(Santiago Vincent), por eso mismo Scarlett no era popular ya que Akako la pinto como una mujerzuela aunque claro realmente todo mundo sabía quién era la mujerzuela.. -no seas dramática Scarlett-dije sacando la lengua.

-Es que es tan guapo…-volvió a suspirar.

-Mujeres tendré que vomitar si siguen hablando de Santiago Vincent-dijo él y después aclaro su garganta...-Ósea Chelsea entiéndeme que Santiago es un quesito...

Scarlett y yo nos volteamos a ver un momento para después echarnos a carcajadas…

-Yo no digo que es un quesito-dije entre risas- esa es Scarlett.

-Oh perdón Scar, yo creo que es un Chocolatito con un malicioso bisco...-volvió a hacer su voz agudísima-Y entiéndeme que ósea si no tengo las uñas firmes me muriere...-comenzó a ver sus manos...

Scarlett y yo no podíamos parar de la risa... realmente Scarlett y yo decíamos esas cosas... y él era como una parodia de nosotras... realmente era comiquísimo... era como ver a mis maestros con vestido y brasier discutiendo sobre las cosas importantes de la materia. El almuerzo continúo con comentarios sobre el "quesito" (Santiago Vincent), después entramos a clases en donde realmente me aburrí ya que tenía Español y Física, con laboratorio.

Las clases pasaron lentamente una por una… parecía que era un castigo por qué Lucas se riera de nuestro "quesito", las clases en cambio eran aburridas y parecía que cuando entraba al salón todo se volvía gris y obscuro como una mala película de vampiros... parecía que el cual quiero momento saldría Thom Cruise vestido como Lestat el vampiro, y después llegaría Louis(Brad Pitt) y me dirían "quiero chupar tu sangre uiii(haría ruidos raros)", pero claro eso no pasaría en primera...NO EXISTEN LOS VAMPIROS, en segunda Thom Cruise tiene esposa y una hija Suri, y en tercera Pitt también, no creo que Jolie quiera dejarlo venir a chuparle la sangre a la tarada de Akako Kuran. Aunque pensándolo bien nos aria un favor a todos al llevársela lejos lejos...

_Pero claro eso no pasara... _

La clase continuo lentamente mientras yo jugueteaba con el lápiz y fingía que escribía todo lo que dictaba el maestro, realmente me daban ganas de pararme encimad el escritorio... y gritar... la canción que pasaba por el Ipod _Our Time is running out-Muse, _ esa canción me gustaba tanto peor claro no me iba a poner a bailar encima de mi escritorio... Cuando la clase termino Salí corriendo ya que tocaba receso para después la última clase... Comprensión de las palabras 1; cuando llegue a mi locker encontré a Lucas situado en el y el dijo en voz fría e indiferente…

-Chelsea…dice la entrenadora Stacia, que te presentes en el gimnasio ahora-dijo y después dio la vuelta y se fue.

-que raro-murmure.

Di un bufado para después cerrar mi locker y dirigirme hacia el gimnasio, subí las escaleras hacia él y cuando llegue todo estaba oscuro.

-Toma asiento-dijo una voz.

Me dirigí hacia una silla que se encontraba alumbrada por una luz y todo lo demás era oscuro.

-Que pasa entrenadora?-dije.

De repente, sentí como si estuviera en peligro, mi conciencia me dijo "_CORRE CHELSEA CORRE_" pero me quede inmóvil, sentí como un nervio recorría mi espalada y jugaba con mis sentidos ya que hacia un ligero cosquilleo, el temor estaba en el aire…, con claridad pude ver como se acercaban dos sombras y sentí muy aprisa como una mano me ataba a la silla mientras yo me quedaba en silencio como pidiendo que me mataran, vi como esa sombra se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que quedo enfrente de mí, era una chica…

-Hola Chelsea…-susurro ella.

Sonrió lentamente, dejando al descubierto dos colmillos... como si fuera una… vampira, realmente lo parecía era una chica hermosa... su piel era clara y un poco morena, su cabello era ondulado y negro, y sus rasgos eran divinos, sus ojos eran chocolates parecidos a los de Lucas y realmente parecía que los colmillos eran reales, ella rio, antes de dar un par de vueltas alrededor mío y que el vestido negro que llevaba flotara como si ella fuera una bailarina de ballet. Las manos que me habían atado a la silla ahora me tapaban la boca, Ella se detuvo antes de llegar a enfrente de mí y destapo la parte derecha de mi cuello.

-Oh...vamos querida no te dolerá nada…-susurro en mi oído.

Sentí como recorría con su nariz hasta mi hombro...

De repente algo cambio, no solo estaba a punto de sentir mi muerte… si no que alguien mas estaba presente, lo podía sentir, estaba observándome, su mirada era fría… y rara...

-DEJENLA-grito.

Salió de la obscuridad… y el... era un hombre de expresión enojada y ojos increíblemente azules... su cabello era rubio y su piel era pálida como la de Chelsea, estaba vestido de negro, una camiseta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla, me miro de reojo antes de caminar con dirección a la chica que estaba enfrente de mí, ella puso expresión asustada y solo abrió los ojos como plato de par en par.

-¿Por qué he de dejarla?-contesto furiosa.

-Sabes muy bien porque...-bufo y me volteo a ver una vez mas...

La chica le sonrió y se acerco lentamente a él, sus tacones de diseñador resonaban en mis oídos mientras observaba como ponía sus manos alrededor de su fina cintura.

-No lo haré...-dijo ella.

El se acerco un paso más ella y los dos quedaron frente a frente.

-Tienes que...-dijo él.

Ella sonrió y volteo a verme una vez más, para después sonreír y clavarle los colmillos a aquel... vampiro?.. El se quedo hay petrificado, pero la chica no era más alta que él, con todo y los tacones le llegaba a el cuello, parecía un juego entre un adulto y un niño, aquel chico cerró los ojos y los apretó...

-Ya creo que fue suficiente...-susurro él.

Ella no paraba.

-Ya fue suficiente- la aparto de él con brusquedad.

Las manos que me tapaban la boca se fueron misteriosamente y ahora la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, se levanto y me fulmino con la mirada para después desaparecer en una nube de humo...

Aquel chico, se me acerco y me desato las manos de la silla, a mi nariz empezaba a llegar el olor de la sangre de este... y como era de costumbre empezaba a darme vueltas todo... "ahora no" pensé... el chico rio un par de veces para después cargarme en brazos acunándome hacia el... comencé a marearme más…

Todo era tan raro... "_no existen los vampiros_" comencé a pensar "_es solo un sueño Chelsea no pasa realmente eso_" me volví a decir... pero era inútil...solo comenzaba a marearme con el olor de la _sangre.._

Y comprendi que habia 2 vampiros enfrente mio.. tal vez no sedientos por _mí_ sangre.. o eso pensaba


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo III;

"_-No no descuida ya te tengo, estas a salvo-murmuro._

_**-Josep H. ;Trata de mentirme; La corta vida de Bianca Romanov."

* * *

**_

Chelsea Stark** POV**

"_no existen_" me volví a repetir continuamente mientras aquel chico me seguía cargando en sus brazos, cerré los ojos fuertemente y después arrugue la nariz para que dejara de entrar el olor a sangre, para mí era insoportable era como estar en un agujero sin salida...

-Tranquila...-susurro.

Comenzó a caminar, eran pasos lentos y marcados... cuando logre abrir los ojos estábamos fuera del colegio estaba caminando por el bosque, por los pasos que yo había contado pensé que apenas salíamos del gimnasio… pero aún esa voz resonaba en mi cabeza…"no existen los vampiros" comencé a marearme aun más ya que la falta de aire era mucha…

-Toma un poco de aire-dijo él.

Fríamente me soltó en el pasto y yo me acosté en el… el tomo un par de pastillas que estaban en su bolsillo y se las tomo... eran tan raro… pero al mismo tiempo tan guapo… su piel blanca relucía ante la luz... era tan blanca tan… hermosa… su cabello dorado era... hermoso... y sus ojos azules... "_pero qué demonios piensas Stark_?" me regañe a mi misma lo que hizo que el volteara una vez mas y me sonriera de forma maliciosa... "_en donde estamos?_ ¡..." comencé a cuestionarme yo misma ya que no reconocía ningún árbol nada...

-Estamos en el bosque, en el que está detrás de tu casa...-señalo detrás de mí cortantemente.

"…_los vampiros no existen"_ Volví a pensar y a revivir el momento en el que estábamos en el gimnasio...

-Entonces que soy??-se burlo el- una araña?

".._Como puedes leer mi mente_?" volví a preguntar a sabiendas de que podía escucharme.

-Es más fácil de lo que piensas...-volvió a tomar otra tableta de la pequeña caja roja con negro que había sacado de su bolsillo...

Volví a mirar la herida de su cuello, su camiseta tenía una mancha aunque era negro se hacía diferencia ya que se mojaba… lo mire varias veces antes de que todo se viera borroso... y me callera hacia atrás...

Sentí una mano encima de mi estomago y otra encima de mi corazón… el estaba tan cerca que dolía tenerlo encima...estaba escuchando mi respiración... aun estábamos en el bosque..., su olor era tan dulce… "_Chelsea deja de pensar en eso_" me regañe de nuevo, el me miro de reojo una vez más para poner su mano en el cuello, apretó lentamente para después poner su mano en mi mejilla...

-Estas pálida y fría...-dijo el mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Sus dedos eran cálidos, pero al mismo tiempo, estaban manchados de aquel líquido rojo... lo cual hizo que me desmallara otra vez.

Volvió a estar cerca de mi… pero esta vez era diferente... ya no estaba pendiente de mi respiración me miraba con cara de que ya quería irse... suspiro dos veces y después saco unas gafas de sol... realmente ya era tarde puesto que se había vuelto azul y con neblina nuestro entorno...

-No vuelvas a desmayarte así…-susurro él.

Me senté en mi lugar para después pararme y correr.

Corrí entre los arboles como si nada mas importara... trataba de huir de aquel chico... era raro ¿Qué tal que era un drogadicto mafioso? , parecía que había ganado ventaja ya que el no me seguía no podía distinguir nada solo sabía que iba corriendo... y realmente nada más me importaba...

Pero algo cambio, mi ritmo era más rápido e incluso mis piernas que ya se habían dado como cansadas seguían corriendo... pero me detuve... el estaba enfrente de mi recargado en un árbol...

-asustada?-me pregunto.

Gire la cabeza de derecha a izquierda mientras observaba el humo caliente que salía de mi boca...

-Ya…-sugestiono el- dejemos de jugar a caperucita y el lobo feroz quieres?- me ordeno.

"_Perdón?"_ entonces recordé mi uniforme... una falda roja con azul y un saco azul marino y claro un prendedor de color rojo en el cabello.

-Si...-me miro de forma rara...- es solo que pareces caperucita roja con el prendedor de tu cabeza.

Nos miramos unos segundos más antes de que él se acercara tan rápidamente a mí que apenas pude distinguir cuando estaba enfrente de mí...

-Podemos irnos?-pregunto con cautela...

-A donde?-murmure.

Me volteo a ver nuevamente de forma rara, comencé a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en mi estomago y sentía como la sangre corría a mis mejillas para ponerlas rojas...

-De que te avergüenzas?-murmuro el sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Suspire un par de veces antes de tratar de buscar una buena excusa y sonrojarme aun mas..

-Perdón si te hice sentir vergüenza...-tomo mi mejilla izquierda...

Cuando voltee hacia arriba me encontré con un par de ojos azules... eran tan hermoso ese color... tan profundo... pareció que el chico se dio cuenta ya que enseguida soltó mi mejilla y se alego veloz mente de mi.

-Nada...-murmure.

-Entonces vámonos...-volvió a tomarme en brazos sin antes preguntarme.

Comenzamos a ir rápido... sentía lentamente como la brisa en mi cara iba creciendo y aquel chico cuyo nombre no sabía comenzaba a acunarme cada vez más a él… de repente sentí como se detuvo de golpe y yo pude estirar mis brazos hasta su cuello y así "sentarme" en cierta forma.

Se detuvo delante de una fachada que parecía abandonada... no había anda afuera y las ventanas estaba cerradas con palotes y clavos, la fachada era de madera y parecía un castillo gótico o lúgubre...

-llegamos...-me murmuro al oído.

Sus murmuras hacían que me sintiera como en las nubes... su voz era tan cálida como un canto de ángeles para mis oídos simplemente era aterciopelada pero fuerte a la vez... con demasiada autoridad... como si esperara a que lo besara en cualquier momento.

Volvió a ponerse sus lentes de sol que se había quitado cuando había trata de huir... y camino lentamente hasta pegarle a la puerta dos veces con la mano derecha y 3 con el pie izquierdo.

-El exceso de pena ríe-hizo una pausa y me miro-el exceso de dicha llora.

Un tintineo de voces se escucho dentro y yo perpleja mire sin parpadear.

-mi único amor-se cayó la voz de adentro- nació de mi único odio.

Entonces aquel chico me miro otra vez y yo le sonreí, el gran portón que había se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una pequeña niña, bueno ni tan pequeña, de estatura mediana y pelo corto y ondulado, piel moreno claro y ojos increíblemente chocolate, rasgos finos y sonrisa falsa.

-Lizzie...-murmuro aquel chico.

-Hola James...-la saludo ella refiriéndose a él.

-Que hay de nuevo?- dijo entrando conmigo en brazos.

La casa a la que entramos era color morado por dentro, a la derecha había una pequeña mesita de madera con un florero de rosas rojas, y del lado izquierdo estaba una sala y mas flores y había gente murmurando, y del lado derecho había un comedor y niños chiquitos corriendo, uno tenía el cabello negro y otro café su piel era pálida y ambos llevaban camisetas iguales.

-Lizzie...-murmuro de nuevo- está todo listo arriba?

-Si...-suspiro- si necesitas algo estaré con unas amigas.

La chica a la que había nombrado por Lizzie dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lado izquierdo de la caza por donde estaba la sala.

Las preguntas me amenazaban, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué rayos pasa?, miles de preguntas atacaron mi mente, pero yo decidí ignorarlas o por lo menos guardármelas para después.

Mire al chico cuyo nombre era James y el sonrió un poco para después llevarme escaleras a arriba, cuando llegamos, había un pasillo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, nos dirigimos al de la derecha y se paro delante de una puerta blanca.

Cuando la abrió pude identificar que era un cuarto ya que había una cama y una silla, el cuarto era azul celeste, la cama tenía una colcha y almohada blanca y la silla era una tiffany, el tono de azul era el azul que a mí me encantaba era fresco simple y hermoso.

-Espero y te guste el color...-susurro a mi oído.

La intriga a un me mataba ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Cómo sabía que era mi color favorito? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?... miles de preguntas regresaban a mí...

Reí para mis adentros para después regalarle una sonrisa.

-Si es hermoso- dije.

Me sentó en la cama y el tomo la silla y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Que quieres de mi?-susurre al fin.

El me miro y balbuceo, después respiro onda y tomo con su mano derecha mi rodilla…. Un nervio comenzó a cruzarme por la espalda, y la piel se me hizo chinita con su toque...

-Perdón no quise acerté sentir avergonzada...-me miro una vez más.

-Que quieres?- volví a insistir...

-Es simple... soy James Leepussh-se presento formalmente.

-mucho gusto...-murmure- Yo...-me interrumpió.

-Se quién eres...-suspiro- es simple lo que necesito de ti.

Me cuestione varias veces sobre lo que quería... Dinero, secuestrarme, matarme... lo peor me cruzaba por la cabeza...

-Y que es eso?- dije.

Tome mis manos y las apreté una contra otra y agache la cabeza, el se acerco unos centímetros a mí, sentí su respiración y después sentí sus labios separándose alado de mi oído derecho...

-_**Tu sangre**_...-murmuro.

Un shock de nervios me invadió... me quede petrificada y solo alcance a tragar poca salía antes de que James tomara mi cuello... y clavara sus _colmillos _en mi…


End file.
